Embodiments described herein relate to steerable acoustic waveguides. A steerable acoustic waveguide is an apparatus or waveguide that is capable of propagating an acoustic signal with little distortion from one end of the apparatus to the other end and radiating or receiving acoustic energy from an end of the apparatus. The beam axis of the radiated or received acoustic energy within a target may be parallel to the longitudinal axis of the apparatus or waveguide, or the beam axis may be oblique. Beam steering includes both an oblique or off-axis beam whose angle is constant with time and also a beam whose angle varies over time.